Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Powers and Abilities Part 8
Classification: Alternity/Amaranth/Beyonder/Valyrian, Source of all, Monarch of the Beyonders/Alternity/Valyria, Cybertronian, Knight of Iacon, Student, Knight of Iacon, Product of Incest(Child Born from Incest), Human Incarnation of Ciel Vi Arcadia/Host Program(Avatar) (For Human) Meta-existence - Shinji can simultaneously operate and exist on transfinitive levels of existence, among which can be astral planes of existence, reality, fiction, illusions, fantasies and many others. The mistake of the World is a very old story that happened in ancient times when the Krink reigned over the world. From the very moment of her birth, she knew that she was a mistake. The world is not fantasy. This is a ruthless daily routine. People do not own magic, cannot fly, do not possess supernatural powers, cannot live without air, and cannot resist aging. She was only another, a dream, an illusion. She could use magic, she could fly, she could live in space. She could stop aging and growing, having wished it. Most People hated her for not being like them or or batter say envyed her. She was killed, burned, teared, but her identity could not be interrupted by them. Even if the body was lost, consciousness remained, if she wanted to return - this would happen in the blink of an eye. She Controlled The very concepts of life and death Yet she did not hated them for it alfter all people fear what they don’t understand and what they fear they want to destroy. She did not know why she was born, she did not for what. This was just like accident, just an accident. Just like the fact that the Big Bang happened and the universe formed. It is a coincidence that such a planet as the Earth formed, an accident that life appeared there, an accident that the concept of water appeared, like the concept of fire. Her birth is probably the smallest probability of all, which only could and could be, 0%. And yet, she was born. Another Peapole around her were saddened by what she did not understand: death, old age, loss. They cannot get out of the cell of this illusory reality, they are only able to dream about it in a dream. She felt sorry for the people. And at the same time she was angry - why doesn’t krink help them? Why Did Krink Created Her to torment peapole with her existence and why does he not stop, even though she prays so much about it? Why? Why does the world suffer so much? Why do people make so many mistakes? Why are they killing and hating each other? Scary people have weapons, striving for peace, they continue to keep it with them in order to be able to protect themselves when other people attack them. This fear will never disappear as long as the very concept of conflict exists in their hearts. They collect weapons more and more, which in the end will lead to their universal death. People understand this future well, therefore they write many books on this subject. And they cannot take away these weapons, because they need to protect themselves from other people ... Isn’t Krink supposed to control this? Do you have a toy that is too dangerous for the child, the task of the parent is to pick it up. But he does nothing, Krink does nothing. Although she prays countlessly, he does nothing ... no, he does not even look. “... Is Krink really ... so merciless?” She traveled the world, helped people, treated the wounded and sick, again and again, tried to help everyone she could. She was called the Messiah, the saint, the Goddess. But people still die, this is a fundamental function, setting up the world itself. To save this world, you need to free it from all suffering, destroy the root. *'The One Who Overthrew God' – Sinnu decided to Overthrew God of this world Krink. She can fly in the sky, in the cosmos, so she decided to find Krink, heading towards the end of the universe at a speed much greater than the speed of light. In this world, matter cannot move faster than light; if this happens, a catastrophe will happen. But for her it did not matter, she had no connection with the laws of the universe. Rewrite the laws of the universe, create laws that are convenient for it. Water will become ice if it is cooled, but if Krink says that the water turns into fire after freezing, then it will be so. Her abilities are not from the “Why” area, they are from the “I can” area. She and Krink met outside the universe brought down his rage on her. These enormous forces fell upon the body of a girl of human size. But even one hair from her head did not burn. There was no contempt in her voice, or an attempt to taunt and provoke Krink. She was disappointed. The Strongest Being in the world does not even reach her feet. ** Category:Shinji Ikari999